


Надо бы сходить за сигаретами

by Greenmusik



Series: Winter Fandom Kombat 2021 [1]
Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Post-Apocalypse, Smoking, Survival, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: О том, как сложно добыть табак после апокалипсиса.
Series: Winter Fandom Kombat 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177742
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс), Stealth Games - WTF 2021





	Надо бы сходить за сигаретами

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WTF Stealth Games 2021 (StealthGames)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthGames/gifts).



> **Бета:** [Beckett](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckett)

Хуже всего было с сигаретами. Лёгкие, но слишком объёмные пачки не входили в стандартный паёк выживальщика, доставляемый остатками государственных и прочих социальных служб в места, где ещё теплилась жизнь. Табак можно было раздобыть, разве что обшаривая в поисках заветных коробочек с отравой полуразвалившиеся лавки и дома бывших курильщиков, которых добрая судьба во время очередного Схода унесла куда подальше от места постоянного проживания. Дома и магазины в посёлке у подножия с востока — и в двух соседних, чуть ниже по ручью — он уже вычистил и всё набирался храбрости спуститься на другую сторону, где раньше был небольшой городок, но с той стороны большую часть времени шёл дождь, а ДУМ прогрессировал слишком медленно, чтобы чувствовать себя в безопасности в месте, где всё кишело тварями.

В общем, сигареты последнее время приходилось экономить ещё сильнее. Хотя бы до тех пор, пока сюда не доберётся какой-нибудь сердобольный курьер, через которого можно будет оставить очередной заказ.

Курить он начал после первого Схода. Здесь же, неподалёку, как раз на окраине городка на западном склоне. Ему повезло — выбирался на рыбалку и ещё с озера заметил и затянувшую полнеба тучу, и двойную радугу, вспыхнувшую так ярко, что казалась нарисованной. Первый раз, когда он увидел, как радуга не выгибается вверх к небесам, а тянется вниз, к земле, зацепившись концами за облака. Тогда это показалось очень интересным и красивым. Теперь — будто разноцветные челюсти пытаются выгрызть ещё кусок пространства. Будто кто-то усмехается над людьми оттуда сверху. Перевёрнутая хиральная радуга. Мост для Береговых тварей.

Тогда его ещё на подступах к городу перехватил и остановил один из немногих вырвавшихся из растёкшейся по улицам чёрной смолы людей. Полицейский. Как же его звали? Ник? Или Мик? Имена стирались теперь из памяти быстрее, чем расписание поставок. Дик? Да, наверно, Дик.

Дрожащий и облепленный вязкой вонючей грязью, он всё равно весь подобрался, едва различив в нём гражданского, которого надо оберегать. Потом он подался в доставку — охранять курьеров от разгулявшихся мародёров, ещё не знавших… или просто не веривших тогда, что каждый мертвец позже может вернуться, чтобы утащить тебя за собой, и потому не стеснявшихся убивать. Но это уже после того, как пришла колонна с техникой, самоустанавливающимися бункерами, припасами и медпомощью. А тогда они торчали двое суток под стеклянным козырьком чудом уцелевшей остановки общественного транспорта и слушали, как твари забирают самых любопытных и беспечных. И остальных, кто зачем-то вылез наружу из укрытия под накрапывающий, тогда ещё недостаточно быстро старящий окружающий мир дождик.

Вот на этой-то остановке он и выкурил свою первую сигарету. И вторую. И ещё по одной на каждый душераздирающий крик, который донёс до них ветер.

Когда кончился дождь, уцелевшие, особенно те, у кого были дети, засобирались. Сначала — в города, потом, когда стало известно, что в больших городах дела обстоят ещё хуже, — на отдалённые фермы и базы отдыха. Он сам помогал прочерчивать первые маршруты с учётом сообщений о разрушенных дорогах и переправах. Некоторые даже успели уехать. Спустя шесть дней морги при больнице и при полицейском управлении извергли из себя новую порцию смолы и полчища невидимых, но уже вполне ощутимых потусторонних тварей. Для него — ощутимых. Прочие люди ориентировались на отпечатки — совсем как от человеческих ладоней, — которые твари оставляли в реальности, и бросались бежать, когда становилось уже слишком поздно.

Воронка на месте городского кладбища, которую приняли за удар незнакомым оружием, наконец обрела смысл — рванули потусторонним свежие покойники. Тех, кто стал такими же от второго выплеска, свалили в грузовики и сбросили в каньон — о том, что достаточно сжечь тела, узнали только через сутки, когда до них добралась первая колонна. И на волне поднявшейся паники никто как-то не вспомнил, что по той стороне вдоль каньона проходит единственная нормальная дорога. Вспомнили, только когда рвануло в третий раз: лезть вниз, поднимать трупы, жечь их… никто не взялся — и потустороннее обрушило участок в шесть миль по обе стороны. Вторая колонна шла до них почти две недели.

Крематорий, даже полуразвалившийся, вполне выполнял свои прямые функции, так что им необычайно повезло, потому что до прибытия второй колонны умерло ещё несколько десятков человек, в основном, когда просели необычайно быстро состарившиеся постройки. Темпоральный дождь стал третьим бичом цивилизации, вслед за неведомым потусторонним и озверевшими людьми. Впрочем, в его личном списке люди сразу заняли главенствующее место, потому что над безумцами и мудаками не сияла радуга, они не шлёпали громко лапами-руками, и при их приближении кожа не покрывалась мурашками. Ни одного грёбаного предупреждения о мудаках.

Большая часть людей уехала, прихватив только самое необходимое. Некоторые — остались, стащив к своему самому необходимому чужое ценное. У крематория пришлось выставить охрану, потому что мудаков, ценящих ставшие ненужными деньги, побрякушки и разносолы выше, чем чужую жизнь, среди оставшихся было ещё слишком много, и кто-нибудь из них постоянно пытался пробраться и запустить печь, чтобы потом не проснуться внезапно по уши в смоле или от ледяного прикосновения потусторонней твари. Концепт «не убий» всё ещё был слишком сложным.

Теперь… Он лично видел в округе ещё несколько бункеров, где остались люди. Но не ходил туда — хватало и того, что самому приходилось делить бункер с соседом. Два отсека личных помещений, единая система циркуляции воды. И одна на двоих вентиляция, из решётки которой каждый раз, как он закуривал, раздавался жестокий кашель — сосед оказался грёбаным аллергиком. Впрочем, таблетки соседу носили чаще, чем ему курево, так что немудрено, что он раз за разом забывался и снова закуривал, не выходя наружу. Особенно в дождь, когда по шкуре пробирало мерзкое чувство присутствия потустороннего, отчего курить хотелось в разы сильнее.

Люди уходили с караванами, поодиночке, парами… Замотавшись в золотистые от хиралия полотна или набившись в обшитые со всех сторон дополнительными слоями металла грузовики. Кому-то удавалось добраться до больших убежищ, и они слали потом весточки в бывшие родными места. Кто-то оставался на месте, прячась в разваливающихся городах, в медленно ржавеющих бункерах, в пещерах — иногда ему удавалось найти их до того, как начиналось разложение, и дотащить до крематория, давно лишившегося охраны, но полностью переоборудованного. Автоматизированного. Кто-то присоединялся к сонму потусторонних тварей. На третий год он перестал их бояться.

От включённого динамика донёсся шорох — снаружи опять начался дождь. Не ливень, как над городком внизу, а мелкая накрапывающая серость. Почти незаметная, но обжигающая не меньше ливня. Рука сама потянулась к пачке. И отдёрнулась — сигарет почти не осталось. Надо всё же дождаться хорошей погоды и сходить вниз. Может, и соседу чего притащить, в награду за то, что в последний раз, когда он закурил в убежище, тот не кашлял надсадно и не стучал в дребезжащую стену между их отсеками, видимо, молча закинувшись своими таблетками.

Ладно, одну сигарету. Снаружи. Глядя на то, как пробивается сквозь почву и почти сразу жухнет трава. Если повезёт, можно будет углядеть какой-нибудь цветочек, пока окончательно не стемнело. А завтра с рассветом соберётся, заляжет с биноклем над городком и будет сторожить погоду.

Он медленно поднялся с койки, натянул комбинезон: невесть что, но от случайных брызг защитит. Ботинки уже получше, курьерские — выменял на пару банок огурцов и карту опасных мест в посёлках. Капюшон накидывать не стал. Проверил по карманам зажигалку, подхватил со стола пачку сигарет и наконец шагнул к двери.

Тамбур к соседу стоял открытый, изнутри доносился сладковатый запах. Оттуда вообще постоянно чем-то воняло — и куда как противнее, чем табачным дымом. Он выбил сигарету из пачки, прихватил губами, сжал зубами фильтр, унимая ползущие вверх вдоль позвоночника мурашки. Захотелось прикурить прямо здесь, выдохнуть первые клубы дыма прямо в открытую соседскую дверь, чтобы заглушить противный запах. Чтобы закашлял, вывалился наружу, матеря его, его сигареты, погоду и грёбаное потустороннее, не позволяющее свалить отсюда в любой момент. Он вытащил зажигалку, озорно щёлкнул колёсиком, усмехнулся, оборачиваясь к двери. А потом полупрозрачная рука схватила его за лодыжку и потянула внутрь. Что-то звякнуло, почти неслышно за криком.

Внутри, у кровати, в луже смолы лежало то, что совсем недавно было соседом. Он рванулся, впечатал в едва видимую тень подошву свободного ботинка, вывернулся, цепляясь руками за дверной проём, подтянулся, шаря взглядом в поисках следующей опоры. Тварь поймала его за вторую ногу и снова потянула. У самого пандуса блеснула отражённым закатным лучом зажигалка. Как маленький алый огонёк.


End file.
